


Sharing Insomnia

by lilithbye



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Insomnia, M/M, fastfood restaurant au, joelay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithbye/pseuds/lilithbye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has been working the night shift at a local McDonald's because he can't sleep whether he works or tries to rest anyway. Two insomniacs meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this story for Noya who "bèta'd" it with the brilliant words 'nope, all great'  
> so let me know what you think

Ray has been eyeing the clock for hours now. Slowly watching that damned hand inch toward four AM. That’s the time the man gets off his shift and will be only about 15 minutes away from the moment he’ll finally slip into a well-earned unconscious state. 

With a dramatic sigh he sweeps his apron off the counter and ties it around his neck once again. The 22 year-old new Austin resident has been working the night shift in one of the many McDonald’s locations for little over a week now. When the boy’s rent was suddenly raised last month he had no other choice than to take a second job, because his current thing at Gamestop didn’t allow any space for longer shifts. Just when he has turned off most of the machines he hears an engine. Soft pleas to unknown deities are unheard as a car pulls up to his window.  
Ray mutters a soft ‘fuck’ before he slides open the window and looks into the car that just rolled up.  
‘Good – uh, morning sir. What can I get you?’ While the boy is incredibly tired, he is not blind. So he can clearly make out the handsome face of his current customer, a man who looks to be around thirty and not nearly tired enough for the ungodly hour.  
Ray throws a quick glance towards the clock; it’s 23 minutes to four. He clearly started closing off too soon. ‘I’d like a cookie dough McFlurry please.’  
Ray lets a second sigh slip, for a moment forgetting the customer that’s right in front of him. A man who is now flashing his beautifully white teeth at him in a lopsided, sympathic smile. ‘Uh, yeah, shit.. sorry.’ The boy doesn’t know what to say for a while, until he forces himself to shape up a bit. ‘Sorry sir, I just switched off some of the machines, so it will take a while. If you will just go wait in the parking spots over there by those bushes I’ll come bring it to you in a moment. No charge.’

The man looks him over for a second before smirking and going ‘Well in that case, why don’t you take one yourself? On me.’ The blush that creeps up from underneath Ray’s collar is quick and persistent. Even in the dim lighting of the early morning the man in the car must be able to see it because he lets out a soft chuckle. ‘I’m Joel by the way. I’ll be over there.’

After punching in some numbers the ice cream machine is starting up with some heavy buzzing noises. Normally Ray has no problems whatsoever being alone in a dimly lit restaurant, but with the handsome stranger waiting for him outside he’s suddenly even more eager to leave than before. Toes tapping against the cold concrete in a nervous manner. He probably looks ridiculous, having worked over six hours this night. With a harsh beep the machine lets know that it’s ready for duty. With some graceful, practiced moves Ray manages to swirl two ice creams in their respective tubs before he’s on his way. After making sure to switch off all machines in his leave and lock the door, Ray makes his way towards the car with a dark figure declined on the hood. 

The man is greeted by a soft murmur before Ray has even rounded the corner of the car. ‘Feel free to join me.’ After a short moment of hesitation Ray decides, fuck it. He clumsily climbs up on the car and sets himself down next to the mysterious stranger. He hands Joel one of the ice creams and tries to lean back against the wind shield as the older man is doing. ‘My name is Ray, if you were wondering.’  
Joel stays silent for a moment as he closes his eyes at the chill of the ice cream and licks his lips. ‘Ray’ the boy feels a shiver running down his spine, unsure whether it’s from the nightly cold or from the way Joel nearly purrs his name. ‘Thanks for the ice cream Ray, sorry for disturbing you at such an hour.’ 

Ray takes a couple of spoonful’s from his cup before looking back at Joel, being a bit startled by the piercing gaze the man is throwing his way. He smiles softly before he asks, ‘What are you doing here anyway? I mean, at four at night.’ Joel rolls his shoulders in a languid way, reminding Ray vaguely of a cat laying in the sun. ‘Couldn’t sleep. I have that quite a lot.’  
Ray chuckles at that, ‘I’ve been there man. Part of the reason I took this job. It’s not like I’ll be able to sleep very well even if I’m not working. Ain’t insomnia the best thing ever.’  
Joel sits up a little and rubs the palm of his hand through the scruff covering Ray’s cheek, the boy blushing furiously at the sudden attention. ‘I can never sleep when I’m alone in bed. I just lay awake for hours until I finally succumb to some craving. Either a video game, following the financial news which can lead to a full night of no sleep or – like tonight – getting some ice cream. It’s strangely comforting.’ The younger of the pair sighs wistfully at this, he too is no stranger to long sleepless nights while having only video games for a companion. Joel touching hadn’t relented even during his little speech, his hand had now found his way up to the top of Ray’s head, softly petting through the younger boy’s dark hair. In such a close vicinity Ray finds him merely whispering a soft ‘Yeah I know that feeling. Nights alone suck.’

With a soft sigh the older man tenses the muscles in his hand a little and brings Ray’s face towards his. Their lips meet softly, Ray sucking in a breath through the small gap between their lips. Joel takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss a little, sucking softly on the younger man’s lower lip. With a groan Ray twists his spine so that he’s facing Joel, while bracing himself not to fall off the hood. After a couple quick minutes of soft kissing Ray parts his lips for the older man, letting Joel explore his mouth. The kiss comes to and end when Joel’s lips stray from Ray’s mouth, instead nipping softly at his jawline and the column of his throat. When the younger feels Joel kissing his ear he can’t help but let out a soft moan, clutching at Joel’s gray hoodie. Joel places one playful bite in Ray’s earlobe before pulling on it a little. ‘I want to take you home.’  
Ray finds himself nodding determinately before his mind has even caught up. Swooped up in a quick embrace, the Puerto Rican finds himself pressed up to the passenger door, being kissed deeply by his new acquaintance. 

With a soft popping sound the two part and Joel moves around the car, slipping into the driver’s seat. When he gets in Ray has already buckled up. As if on cue the two lean towards the middle of the car to meet in a soft kiss which melts Joel's insides a little. ‘Yeah, I’m definitely taking you home.’


End file.
